The demand for virtual reality (VR) devices and systems has been increasing in recent years. VR is created by computer technologies that generate images, sounds and other sensations to create an environment. The environment may be three dimensional and immersive and may simulate a user's physical presence in the environment. A user may be able to interact with the space and objects in the environment using display screens or projectors and other devices. VR devices provide a unique user experience that may require a user to physically move in order to navigate or interact with the VR environment. Because a user is typically immersed in the VR environment, it may not be possible for the user to appreciate their actual location with respect to surrounding objects in a real-world environment in which the VR is being used.